CSI love
by FrizzyDizzy
Summary: a hot CSI agent Lucy Heartfillia has to work on a new case with the 'dick' of the office Natsu Dragneel. After a while Lucy realizes he isn't that much of a dick after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**a/n: I know my other story isn't far and all that stuff, I will finish it. This idea just popped up in my head so I had to start writing or else I would forget. :3 I'm terrible at memorizing okay don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy entered the CSI office early as always, in her hand was a cup of coffee. She greeted all the people that passed her most of them greeted back and she had a happy smile on her face.

The blonde settled herself down at her desk and started to work out some things she had to do.

Suddenly a woman tapped her back and she turned around "What is it?" she asked as she saw it was Erza, the main officer or her sort of manager for that matter. "Murder, two girls no tracing found yet" the scarlet haired woman cut off as she threw some documents on the officers desk.

"Is this case for me alone?" She asked surprisingly as she saw no one standing with Erza. "No, you'll be having a partner along this and whichever person you need on this case will be ready for you to help" the officer nodded at her manager who then turned around and walked away.

"Who is my partner though…" she mumbled before taking a sip of her coffee and flipping open the map where the documents were in and studied them.

After some time the blonde agent stood up and walked over to the office of Erza. Lucy stood in front of the door and sighed just got a grip and knocked on the door "Come in!" another voice came from the other side. Lucy entered and saw the scarlet-haired woman looking her way "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could visit the place where it happened any time soon, I know I can't go without my partner so… I was wondering where he might be." She quickly said while looking at the woman who stood up and nodded. "I'll go get him for you so you can head out" she gave a small smile and then left to find Lucy's partner.

Lucy sighed in relief because she knew how scary Erza could be if she was rushing to finish this case or just rushing anything for that matter.

"Lu-chan!" a woman's voice peeped as she popped her head through the entrance of Erza's office.

"What's it Levy?" Lucy said as she turned around and faced her "Well, I was wondering if you're going to the sight where the case happened any time soon, so I could maybe do some research if you find something"

"Well, you'll have to wait because first my partner needs to show up" Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance because she just wanted to finish off this case; it was near the holidays and Christmas for crying out loud. Just as she wanted to walk away to go find Erza to see if she found him Erza returned. Lucy tiptoed to see who was walking behind her all she could see were some pink locks peeking out at some points but that was enough for her to know who it was and she sighed. It had to be _him_ really, why her?! Why does she have to work with him?! Even though she never worked with him before she heard how he could be such a dick and all that stuff.

"Hi there" the male's voice interrupted her from her thoughts "Oh, hi Natsu" she said as happily as she could. "Well, now that the 'team' is complete you two can head out" Erza interrupted the awkward silence and caused the agents to focus their attention to her and nodded. Natsu said nothing and turned around which caused Lucy to follow him to his car and with that they drove off.

**a/n: yes, i know it's short :c but i'll make it longer i promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**a/n: I decided to upload this as fast as I could sooo here you go c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail else NaLu would've happened for the longest time now.**

The ride was quiet; Lucy didn't talk to Natsu because she really didn't want to. She wanted this case to be over faster then she wanted before. "So, what's this case about anyways?" Natsu got Lucy to look at him in annoyance "You didn't read those documents did you?"

"Nope, I heard you were the smartest girl in the office and—"

"Don't, I'll just tell you" Lucy scoffed while she interrupted him "there was a party back at an apartment not far from here. Don't really know what happened next but it turned out two girls died and two other girls went missing" Lucy finished looking at the male who was listening to her with full concentration. "So, there's probably a perverted man killing girls and kidnapping them?" Natsu asked not waiting for a response "Any suspects?" He looked at Lucy who was going through the documents.

"Er… Yes, there are two suspects who attended the party; Laxus Dreyar and… Sting Eucliffe" She finished as she closed the map where the documents were in. "Any addresses?" He continued asking while he concentrated on the road. "Well, all I know from these forms is that Sting lives at Sabertooth square and Laxus' address is uknown" Lucy said as she put the documents in her purse.

"Well, we're here I guess" Natsu pointed out as he saw police cars standing around and everything marked off with police tape. The duo stepped out of the car and approached the sight. They got held back by another agent, Natsu simply pulled out his badge, showed it to the agent and continued passing the line as Lucy did the same and followed the male agent.

"So… What's all this fuss about? Isn't this supposed to be like 'secretly' without people knowing about it and then you simply do this?! Setting this up only causes more attention, more attention from media, from people. Don't you see where this can lead to?" Erza screeched to some of the agents who were hurdled up in a line and nodded with a look of fright in their eyes.

"Erza, could we go see inside?" Natsu interrupted her speech and she glared his way, her eyes as daggers and she just nodded and continued to be mad at all the agents in line.

"So, Lucy what are you planning to investigate from here on out?" Natsu asked as he slowed down to walk next to her "Well, I was planning on asking one of the so called scientists who are here to give some samples of hair or blood or whatever they've found so I can give it to Levy who can do research from who it is" She said as she looked at Natsu who nodded.

They kept on walking as they entered the elevator from a building which then went all the way up to the penthouse. "So, Lucy just one more thing I heard from all other colleagues of me that everyone told you that I am a dick and all that shit but I want you to know, I'm not like that okay. I'm just serious on my jobs got that?" He said why he looked at her and she nodded "I got the feeling you weren't like that but you never know" She shrugged with a small smile.

The elevator stopped and the duo entered the penthouse as they saw what a mess it was both of their eyes widened a little but, they both decided to ignore it and step on over towards the scientists "So, any samples of something?" Natsu immediately cut to the chase and looked at some small sacks and tubes with fluids or hairs in them "What he meant was could we borrow some of those, we're the main agents on this case Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel" Lucy interrupted Natsu from continuing to be rude.

"Yeah, that's what I meant…" He shrugged while he flashed a grin and rubbed the back of his head innocently. The scientists smiled at Lucy and handed her a hair and blood sample.

"Thanks a lot; I hope this will help us…" She took both the things then turned around and stepped in the elevator to go down. "Damn… I sooo _don't_ want to do this right now" Lucy whined as she stood in the elevator next to Natsu.

"I know, it's almost Christmas, and then we have to fucking do this shit…" He complained with her. "Well, let's just get this over with for today, go back to the office give this to Levy and get the results tomorrow so we can go visit the suspects" Lucy sighed in relief and Natsu just nodded.

~X~

"Levy, we've got some research for ya!" Lucy shouted as she put down the samples on her desk at the lab "Coming!" a high pitched voice came from the back as the blunette came running towards them "I'm so excited to research! …. That sounds so heartless" she pouted. Lucy and Natsu both chuckled "I can understand it's excited to help us but yes, it does sound a little heartless but don't take it the wrong way kay?" Lucy smiled towards her friend. "Well, we best be off" Natsu interrupted as he wrapped his arm around the blonde agent's shoulder who screeched and flushed scarlet "mmh-hmm..." Luy hummed in response.

"Listen, Lucy I wanted to ask you something" Natsu said as the two walked beside each other "Since you're so stressed about this I thought I'd take you to the club since it's Friday and—" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head and flashed a grin towards the girl "I'd love to, but could I bring friends? And you can too of course" She said smiling.

"Yeah sure"

"Alright, see you then I guess?" Lucy giggled as she looked at the front door "I have some more stuff to do, and I assume you're going home?"

"Yep, see you then Luce" He smiled and waved and then left.

"Soooo, Lucy's got a date huh?" a bubbly voice came from behind her, the blonde agent turned around and blushed a little but she saw her friend Cana all giggly and happily so she assumed she's been drinking again. Lucy huffed and placed her hands on her hips "Have you been drinking at work again?"

"Weeeell…. What does it look like" Cana said slurring slightly. "So you have?" the blonde said raising a brow when Cana nodded and waved the bottle she was holding -probably filled with alcohol- through the air. Lucy stepped towards her and snatched the bottle out of her hands.

"How many fucking times have I told you not to drink at work!?" Lucy growled at her friend while she put the bottle of alcohol in her purse. "But Lucyyyy" Cana whined. "No, go home" Lucy snapped at her. "Fine~…" Cana said while walking out of the office luckily she lives nearby so she didn't have to drive the woman to her home.

~X~

"Finally done!" Lucy sighed in relief "Now, let's get to Levy and Juvia so I can ask if they want to go to the club tonight".

"Lu-chan! I'm finally done!" Levy squealed

"Leave it for tomorrow please…!"

"But, I was wondering… Wanna go to the club with me and Natsu? Maybe Gajeel can come too!" Lucy snickered as she noticed when she said 'Gajeel' Levy dropped her work and squealed "W-What... Gajeel!?" Levy said "Yeah, you heard me right?" Lucy cut off. Levy just nodded.

"Well, time to head home! Finally!" the blonde agent said excitedly "I do have to take these home..." She sighed as she looked at the documents and picked them up "So, Levy, see you tonight?" Lucy said as she put the documents in her purse "Yup! Definitely will be there… N-Not causes of Gajeel though" Levy quickly spoke which caused Lucy to giggle "Baby girl, we all know you like him, just admit it already!"

~X~

Lucy threw her purse in a corner and walked inside her apartment. She sighed in relief and walked towards the kitchen to get a snack when she got a text message "_So, who's coming? Please tell me not Erza?!_" She assumed it must be from Natsu and smiled a little "_No, Erza couldn't come don't worry she had a date with some Jellal Fernandez. Juvia and Levy are coming though" _She put down her phone and searched the cabinets for food when she got another text back "_Good, well, not to insult Erza or something but she's scary alright. Anyhow my 'guests' are going to be Gray and Gajeel"_ Lucy smiled as she knew Juvia had a crush on Gray and Levy had a crush on Gajeel. It couldn't be more perfect she hopes when she leaves the club 2 new couples have bloomed.

After some time doing nothing really Lucy looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door opening it and seeing that it was Juvia and Levy. "You're early! It's only 8 pm…" Lucy stated. "I know, but we want to get ready at your place" Levy giggled.

"Juvia agreed, so now Juvia and Levy are here!" Juvia said as she clasped her hands together in excitement "Juvia is so excited to go to the club with Gray-sama!"

"So, I was thinking nothing really special… but at the same time something formal do you get it?" Levy said while walking with the girls towards Lucy's room. The girls both nodded "You should go for a dress though it's only a club so you don't have to wear something formal but a cocktail dress or something like that would look nice on you and it looks sexy at the same time" Lucy explained. "So~ you mean like, just this?" Levy pointed out as she was gesturing towards her little orange dress. "Well, you could but I really want to see you in a cocktail dress" Lucy smirked.

**a/n: Well, that's it for the second chapter… I was planning on putting in the clubbing too in this chapter but I thought it would make it too long. So please don't hate me for this sloppy chapter. Leave a review :3 Oh, and don't worry I'm already working on chapter 3 :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**a/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ME :3. Anyways I did almost finish this way back but sorry about that I just thought it should be longer and was blank on inspiration anyways~. Thanks for the lovely reviews I already got that makes me so happy c: - Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man nor Japanese so I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Finally, we're ready to go!" Lucy clasped her hands together looking at her two best friends they all were wearing cocktail dresses, just like Lucy wanted to but this time they all agreed. Juvia wore a blue one, Levy an orange one and Lucy a black one. Lucy had her hair curled and hanging over her shoulders, Juvia didn't do anything special to her hair because the girls insisted that it looked beautiful just as it was and Levy had her hair bounded in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder.

"Oh my god Juvia is so nervous what should I say to Gray-sama? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?!" Juvia suddenly started to freak out "Juvia, calm down, it'll be fine!" Lucy giggled as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Just when Juvia calmed down a bit the doorbell rang.

"They're here!"Juvia squealed "Yep, they're here alright" Lucy replied "Coming!" Lucy shouted as she walked downstairs and opened the door for them. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the woman in front of her "Err… Like how you look for tonight" he grinned widly. Lucy smiled back "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, so how about we head out now. It's about ten now so I guess it's time to go?" She asked as she grabbed her coat from her coat rack and put it on looking behind her towards the girls who nodded.

"Let's go then" The ink-haired male said as he turned around. "Gray-sama! Wait up please" Juvia whined a little as she sprinted down the stairs following Gray.

"Come on shrimp let's go" Gajeel implied as he looked at the blunette who blushed, then nodded and walked beside him down the stairs.

"So, anyway Natsu. I found some more evidence I did some research at home and—"

"No, don't. Don't talk about work now, Monday we have a long day ahead of us, so save that 'till then alright?" He insisted as he hushed her.

"Right…" She smiled.

As soon as everyone was in the car Gajeel started it and drove off. There was a lot of chit-chat on the way there mostly about the club 'Fairy Tail' which was in this town the most famous club there was. Luckily they knew someone there so they could get in for free since it was really hard and expensive to get in.

**~X~**

"Well, we're here, come on girls!" Natsu said as he stepped out of the car followed by the others.

"Hi Elfman" Gray, Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time while the ginormous man greeted back. The three males walked in as the females followed, Lucy , Juvia and Levy got stopped by Elfman.

"Who are you three? I've never seen you before so you should wait in line" The male said while pointing at the line of people outside. "It's okay Elfman they're with us" Natsu said as he gestured towards the girls to follow him.

As soon as they entered the club loud music started drumming in their ears, a smell of sweat and alcohol mixed together lingered in the air. Soon everyone got separated from each other except for Natsu and Lucy. Lucy spotted a bar and walked on over towards it. Natsu slowly followed her. "Natsu want something to drink?" Lucy said while she settled herself down at the bar looking into the males eyes.

"Well, yeah but since we're well known you don't have to pay here" he smiled proudly.

"So, you go to the club often?" The blonde asked raising a brow while ordering two beers. "Hope you like beer" she grinned slightly while handing him the bottle. "Who doesn't" He grinned back and started drinking from the bottle. After they both finished their drinks Natsu said "I'll be right back. Need to piss".

"Too much information, but okay. Take your time" Lucy replied and smiled.

Lucy ordered another drink and noticed a blonde male looking at her and laughing with his friends who then also looked at her.

"Please no…" Lucy muttered under her breath the blonde put the bottle against her lips when she noticed the male walking on over towards her.

Lucy put down the bottle and huffed while looking at him with the dirtiest look she could think of "What do you want?"

"Well, hi to you as well I'm Sting Eucliffe. And for the information I want you" He smirked as he saw that the girls eyes widened. "Too bad, I-I have a boyfriend" Lucy lied and walked on over towards Natsu who was coming back from the bathroom in confusion when he saw that the blonde grabbed his arm. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu said as he looked at the blonde. "N-Nothing is wrong baby" Lucy said as she tightened her grip around the pink-haired his arm "Listen, that man over there is Sting, play along would ya" she quickly whispered. "Right" Natsu said and looked on over towards the blonde male. "So… What do you want with my girlfriend?" He said as his voice lowered in anger and he almost shouted.

"Well, you see I noticed her from afar with a beauty like that. So I thought maybe I could get some of that" He smirked not to seem scared of Natsu whose expression only seemed to get angrier Lucy found that he was really serious and thought that he wasn't acting anymore.

"Listen asshole, this is _my_ girlfriend the only one who gets a piece of her is me, even if you'd want to, I'd beat you up in a second"

"Do I hear a challenge?" Sting replied and grinned brightly at the pink-haired who snorted.

"Sting, leave them be. Come on, you should know better man" a male who suddenly stepped out behind the male laying a hand on his shoulder "Yeah, I know fucking better alright but this punk is just pissing me off. I wanted to lay my hands on that beautiful lady's—".

"Alright stop it right there!" Lucy growled at Sting "Don't talk to me like I'm a thing mister, I have my dignity and I wouldn't do anything even if you'd threaten to kill me" She said while she was still hanging onto Natsu who looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Want me to?" he said when he pulled out a gun and people started screaming in surprise. The blonde didn't think and just grabbed the gun out of Natsu's back pocket and pointed it at Sting who looked surprised. "Feisty huh? Like you even more now" Sting grinned.

"Lucy! What the hell you think you're doing?!" Juvia screeched at the blonde who only saw the blonde pointing a gun at someone as she walked out of the crowd with the others following her. "Juvia and the others please stay out of this I can handle this punk" Lucy smirked while she still had her eyes focused on the blonde male.

"Luce, calm down" Natsu said as he laid his hand on her shoulder causing the blonde to look up in anger "Natsu, please… I-I can handle this" she said but she slightly calmed down as she saw that Natsu flashed a grin towards her "I know you can Luce, it's not worth it alright, look" Natsu said while he pointed at the door where police ran through right that moment.

"Somebody behind me called the cops" Natsu whispered in the blonde's ear which made her shiver cause of his sweat voice. All Lucy could do further was giggle.

"Well, not that much of a tuff guy now huh" Lucy said while crossing her arms over her chest seeing Sting panicking as the police came running to arrest him "Baby, please. Tell I did nothing wrong!" Sting begged the blonde "How dare you even say you did nothing wrong you asshole, you almost molested me. You would've if I weren't an independent woman" she snickered slightly.

After everything went down it was just as nothing happened the six friends all sat at the bar and drank until they almost couldn't anymore except for Natsu he just drank but he was the best drinker amongst them so he didn't think he drank that much.

**~X~**

Everyone went home separately because the boys were the most sober and the girls were just a wreck all of them. So they decided that the boys would bring home the girls, Gajeel Levy of course, Gray Juvia and Natsu Lucy. And so they went.

"Natsu~" a giggly voice came from next to the driving male "What's it Luce?"

"Kiss me~" Lucy slurred slightly Natsu chuckled "I would though but I think the sober you wouldn't like that". "Please~" the blonde whined as Natsu stopped the car because they were at Lucy's apartment. "No Lucy, stop it" Natsu cut off while pulling the blonde out of the car and carrying her upstairs.

"Luce?"

"Yea~?" Lucy said while looking at Natsu. "Where are your keys?" he said while looking down at the drunken agent. "Over there" Lucy slurred while she pointed at her purse that was hanging over the shoulder of the male. "Alright, think you can stand for a bit?" he asked "I'll support you though".

"Of course~. I'm not _that_ drunk silly!" Lucy giggled "Fine, but I'm going to support you no matter how drunk you say you are" Natsu said as he put her feet on the ground and searched Lucy's purse.

"Natsu~!" Lucy hissed "Stop looking in my purse!"

"Alright, just a sec" Natsu said while he grabbed the keys out of Lucy's purse and unlocked the door.

"Happy now?"

"Hmm-mmh! Very~…" Lucy hummed. Natsu smiled slightly at how cute the girl actually looked in his arms. He just waved it off for now and carried her in her apartment, walked on over towards her bed and laid her down. "Natsu~!" Lucy screeched as she noticed the male trying to walk away "W-What's it Luce? Did you fall?"

"Hee-hee, you're so concerned! But~ no, I want my PJ's~!" Lucy giggled while pointing at her pajamas hanging over her chair at her desk. "L-Lucy! I can't change you, you'd hit me the next day…" Natsu said as he bounced back a little in surprise.

"Please~!"

"No Lucy… I-I can't"

"Fine, but the next day you're not my crush anymore!" Lucy huffed while she turned on her side looking at the wall. "W-Wait? Crush?" Natsu mumbled and grinned brightly. He heard a slight snoring from the bed and noticed that Lucy fell asleep "Well, you fell asleep quickly" he smiled at the blonde and slowly walked on over towards her. He bend down to give her a slight peck on the check "_Since she's asleep she won't notice and she won't be that mad about it right?_" suddenly the blonde turned to face him so Natsu kissed her on the lips Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that his lips touched hers. He quickly pulled away and stepped back looking at the giggling blonde.

"I~... Did it!" the blonde slurred and giggled.

**a/n: aaaaaaaand done! I know it's a short and shitty chapter, I'm sorry I went blank on inspiration so I got lucky I just watched CSI on TV (No I didn't copy) and this happened, so so so so sorry that it's so shitty. Anyways Leave a review :3 and chapter 4 will (maybe) be up faster. And I will try on making it longer as an apology c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**a/n: My god, sorry it took so fucking long ;-;. I didn't mean to first of all I got some family issues. Secondly I did start already just like before but I got blank on inspiration again… I'm so pathetic. Anyways here's the 4****th**** chapter for you ;3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The sunlight peeped through the curtains on Lucy's face causing her to wake up. The blonde looked around her room and sat up straight on her bed, a headache immediately kicked in. She groaned and laid back down for a little while.

"Good morning…" a sleepy voice came from the ground and a pink-haired male slowly got up. "Natsu!? What are you doing here!?" Lucy screeched as she shot back up again even though the headache was really bad "Well, guess who turned out really drunk last night? So, I had to take care of her. Even though she was really annoying while drunk I brought you home and you told me that I had to stay so I did"

"My god how embarrassing…!" Lucy said as she suddenly groaned when her head started to pound again. "Luce you need to lay down for a bit, I'll go get you some water" Natsu said as he smiled slightly, slowly pushing the blonde back on her bed and she sighed in relief "Thanks Natsu" Lucy smiled

"No problem"

"Man, what happened last night" Lucy grumbled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, Sting was in the club last night, he tried flirting with you, you insisted on me acting to be your boyfriend, he pulled a gun you did the same, he got arrested and we just drank and after that you got drunk. Very for your being I guess. I took you home, and it was really annoying how you acted. But I've dealt with worse, so then I put you to bed" Natsu said while he came back with a glass of water in his hands "And we might have kissed" He muffled under his breath barely understandable.

"We've wha…what! Natsu what the fuck?!" Lucy panicked

"You know you're kinda cute when you are panicking" Natsu smirked "N-Natsu don't change the subject on me! This is serious" Lucy said as she flushed red "Aww look you're blushing. Makes me notice how cute you can be"

"Natsu stop it, you want me to fucking slap you to your senses?!" Lucy said a bit angry "Mmh... Sting was right feisty I like it too you know that I wonder how—" he smirked a little

"Don't even dare to think of that you know the consequences" Lucy growled "But what if… What if people start thinking that we're a couple! What if people are going to force us to I don't know Natsu why did you do this!" Lucy continued panicking.

"Lucy"

"But, what if girls get jealous; they're going to hate me! No, I can't let that happen"

"Lucy…!"

"But what if—"

"Luce! Snap out of it!" Natsu almost shouted to snap her out of her frustrating thoughts.

"But Natsu… What if that happens?" Lucy said as she pouted a little "It won't happen, first of all, we're not a couple and we can tell the people can't we?" Natsu said with a calm tone. "Well, yeah but—"

"No, hush I'm not done yet. Second of all there aren't many people that like me, remember? I'm the dick of the office" Natsu sighed. "They might say you are but you aren't so don't feel bad about it okay?" Lucy smiled as she noticed how down he looked and she decided to stop panicking about it and just letting it be.

"_Last night around midnight an accident took place in the local nightclub, it seemed like two males were carrying guns without getting noticed. Once I fight broke out, the guns were shown but before anyone could shoot the police interfered_" a lady's voice came from the TV which caused both Lucy and Natsu to stand up and walk on over towards the TV.

"_The man who got arrested seemed to be already wanted by the police 'cause of another accident, the other male who was carrying a gun was with the police forces so he didn't get arrested, the police didn't want to say anything but we've got some video" _the woman continued while the two agents sat down on Lucy's couch completely silent as they watched a video of Sting getting arrested and Lucy standing there almost crying.

"So, anyways Lucy—" Natsu started but Lucy hushed him while she put her index finger in front of her lips "I'm watching hush" she cut off. The pink-haired male sighed and leaned back in the couch also trying to concentrate of the screen.

After a while the news was over and Lucy stood up and walked on over to her desk. "What are you doing?" Natsu said as he slowly followed her towards her desk "Research, now that I've seen that I need to prepare for talking to him at the office, since were the main agents on this case, we need to solve this as quick as possible alright. So, you gonna help me or what?" the blonde said while she grabbed all the documents from her desk and stacked them up. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice huh?" he grinned while slowly walking over towards the desk. "Alright, so we know that Sting lives at Sabertooth square" Lucy said, she grabbed a map of the city and pointed her finger at the square she meant. "Yes we already knew that, now what?" Natsu questioned the blonde who was tapping her chin with her index finger "Well, the most logical thing to do is find the actual address right?" Lucy looked on over towards the pink-haired male who nodded "But I guess he won't tell us that easily so I was thinking we should get help from Erza, since she's the most intimidating one of us all" she continued while going through Sting's forms.

And so they continued discussing what to do the next morning when they are going to hear out Sting's excuses or whatever he has to say until midnight. Lucy insisted on Natsu staying after a long discussion he finally agreed with her and so they went, Natsu did need to sleep on the floor or the couch though.

**~X~**

Lucy opened her eyes just to feel really warm. When she was fully awake she noticed a soft breathing in her neck and a hand wrapped around her, her eyes widened in shock when she realized it was Natsu who was wrapped around her "Natsu! What are you doing!? I told you to sleep on the ground!" Lucy screeched when she heard a humming coming from next to her "Yes, I know but you looked so cold. I just couldn't resist not sleeping next to you" the pink-haired male muffled half-asleep while tightening the grip around Lucy and inhaled her sweet scent "You just smell so good" he said muffled a little because he buried his face in her hair. Lucy felt a shiver running down her spine but she didn't struggle to get out of his grip.

She surprisingly liked it, then she looked at the clock and her eyes widened once again "Natsu! We're late we need to hurry!" Lucy tried to turn around in his grip, once she finally managed to do that she saw how cute he was while sleeping she smiled but then got her shit together and shook him awake. He murmured something "J…Just five more minutes, please…" after that he buried his face in Lucy chest which caused her to screech once again and push the male away from her "Natsu, wake up!" Lucy said while struggling to get out of his grip. When she finally managed to get out of his grip she immediately stood up and hurried herself to the bathroom "Listen, if you don't want to wake up yet, fine by me but I'm going to work. Got that?" Lucy said from the bathroom. "Yeah yeah, I'm up already don't worry" Natsu mumbled still half-asleep while standing next to the bed.

"_Why didn't I freak out when he was lying next to me, in my bed…_" Lucy thought by herself while fixing her hair and make-up "_Why did it feel good? Why did I like it?! I shouldn't be doing this, he's a nice guy and all but… I don't feel like he deserves someone like me, I don't even want to start a relationship after… what happened_" Lucy sighed she turned away from the mirror and unlocked the door from the bathroom to find the pink-haired male she was just thinking about standing in front of her she shrieked and flushed red. The blonde just ignored the male who was really confused and walked on over towards her closet. She picked out her clothes and walked back to the bathroom, she didn't even notice the male turning around to go talk to her. She closed and locked the door in his face. While the blonde was getting dressed a knock was heard on the door. "Yes?" Lucy asked while continuing on getting dressed "You done yet?" A muffled voice came from the other side "Yeah yeah, just a minute" she replied waiting for a respond which never came.

When Lucy was all done dressing up she had a white blouse on with some jeans, she tucked her blouse in her jeans and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. "Alright, I'm done!" Lucy said as she unlocked the bathroom door and walked on over to Natsu who was done a long time ago. "Finally" he said as he turned around to face her he suddenly became quiet. He didn't know how to feel or how to act. He just stood there motionless.

"Should… we be going?" Lucy asked tilting her head slightly in confusion "R-Right, we should indeed" Natsu quickly said his cheeks flushed a little in this cute pink color, when Lucy looked at him she giggled because she noticed immediately.

"What's so funny?" Natsu scoffed looking at the giggling blonde who was walking beside him "You're blushing! It's so adorable" Lucy squealed as she opened the door. "Don't Lucy I'm not the adorable kind remember?" Natsu cut off as he followed her downstairs to the parking lot "Well, yeah, fine I'll leave you be but we have to hurry or else we won't make it in time for the bus so would you hurry?"

"Why take the bus? I have a car remember?" Natsu said while grinning widely "Right, I remember now" Lucy smiled innocently. Natsu walked on over towards a black car and unlocked it, he opened the door for Lucy to let her step in she smiled again politely "Thanks Natsu, you didn't have to though" she said while looking at the male who walked around the car to get to the driver's seat "It's something gentleman do okay, don't question it" he grinned while starting the car.

The ride was once again quiet Lucy didn't talk not because she didn't want to talk to him but she was so deep in thought she didn't hear the male talking next to her so he just decided to let her think and shut it.

"_Am I falling for him? Why would I? The better question is actually why wouldn't I… He's sweet, polite, caring. I mean, yes he can be reckless and he can do stupid stuff, he can be mean but mostly it's because he wants to protect someone right? The only time I actually saw him 'mad' was at the nightclub for what I remember though… He told me I wanted him to pretend to be my boyfriend…_" As she was deeply in thought a smile spread out on her lips and she continued to look forward out the window "Thinking of something?" Natsu said while once focusing his look on her and then back on the road a few times "What? Oh, no it's nothing just… thinking about something, nothing important don't worry" the blonde said quickly while waving her hands in innocence.

**~X~**

Natsu stopped the car in the parking lot and both of them stepped out. As Natsu locked his car a high-pitched voice was heard "Lu-chan! Lu-chan! I have the results! Lu…? Chan?" Levy stopped in front of Lucy who looked surprised about the sudden appearance "What's it Levy?" Lucy said "Oh, right well I have the results but can I talk to you for a second?" Levy said as she lowered her tone cause not to let her hear Natsu about it even though she looked at him for a second, with that it was enough to know for him it was about him "I'll be on my desk" the pink-haired male sighed "You erm… go check on the results" and with that he left.

"Levy-chan, why you gotta be so rude about him, anyways what's it you wanted to talk about again?" Lucy said as she started walking to the main building with Levy walking next to her "Well, why are you with Natsu? Wait wait wait….! Don't, don't tell me you're a couple are you?!" Levy suddenly squealed in happiness and confusion "No! Hell no, Levy you know I quit dating for a while remember?"Lucy stated sighing while she thought of the situation of why she stopped dating.

"Right, I'm so sorry Lu-chan but I think personally you'd make a great couple" she said without hesitation "You… you really think so?" Lucy said as she blushed slightly "_So even she is approving it, she was always the one who kept me from dating. Man, I should listen to her more often about dating advice_" Lucy thought by herself "Yeah I mean, you and he are totally fitting together I don't know why but it just is, it's _destiny_" Levy finished off in a dramatic giggly tone while entering the lab "So, anyways don't think about it to much okay? But the results were done pretty fast, the blood sample is a mixture so I couldn't really figure out precisely from who it was, but the hair is definitely from…" Levy paused to get to the document on the computer "Mirajane Strauss" she finished off "She was the waitress there right?" Lucy asked.

"I think so, here it says she was the maid of Sting Eucliffe. But he could have assigned her to do the serving during the party since it was at his penthouse"

"Wait what, his penthouse?!" Lucy said in surprise as she quickly grabbed out the document she got from Erza "B-But here it says nothing about the party being at his penthouse?" Lucy said going through the files of sting.

**a/n: Sorry for the 'cliffhanger' I guess you can call it that? Anyways once again so so so sorry that it took like forever to upload this, since I didn't make it that long previously I thought it would do good just to make it really long.**

**Actually I just didn't realize how long it was already but **_**shhh **_**don't tell anyone**

**Chapter 5 coming up soon :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**a/n: I'm actually proud of myself… Is that bad? I'M ON SCHEDULE! soooo I hope you enjoy c: **

**Previously****:** "B-But here it says nothing about the party being at his penthouse?" Lucy said going through the files of sting.

**~X~**

"Well, no probably not because we only found out since Erza didn't want to wait with hearing out Sting she went in there earlier today" Levy stated closing the files Lucy was holding "Besides she said that as soon as you were here you had to go to her office".

"Right, I'll be going now then, thanks for everything Levy-chan" Lucy waved leaving the blunette in confusion "'Everything'?" Levy repeated trying to figure out what she meant.

Lucy started heading towards her 'manager's' office when she bumped into Natsu "oh hey, where have you been?" he said nonchalantly grinning slightly at the blond who couldn't help but smile back "What do you mean, better question is where have _you _been?" she smiled even though she was slightly mad "With Gray why?" he questioned as if nothing happened "Natsu come on, if you walked away 'cause of what Levy said you don't need to worry she just erm…" she paused for a second looking at the pink-haired male who looked back at her "Thinks we would be a great couple…" Lucy muffled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing we're here" Lucy quickly said as she knocked on the door of the scarlet-haired main agent the pink-haired male sighed and rolled his eyes in her reaction and decided he should ask her later.

"Come in" a woman's voice came from the other side of the door causing the duo to walk in "Yea, we're here to hear Sting out" Lucy stated looking back and forth at the pink-haired male and Erza "yes, you go to the interrogation room already I'll make sure he comes" the scarlet haired woman said while standing up. Natsu and Lucy both nodded, Lucy noticed how quiet her partner was. "Natsu? Is everything okay?" Lucy decided to say "I'm fine" he cut off not even looking at Lucy "R-Right… Shall we go?" Lucy said while already walking towards the door "Sure" he replied slightly showing emotion. Lucy sighed and walked a little bit ahead of him but then she made up her mind and slowed her pace so she could walk next to him "Natsu, please tell me what's wrong…" Lucy softly said "listen, it's nothing but I don't need you to tell me what was with Levy if you don't want to, even though I'd like to know you don't have to I don't want to force you into anything but please don't make me in the sweet attitude mode I don't need that right now" he winked at the blonde who giggled slightly "I understand, I'd tell you gladly but let's save that for later on".

**~X~**

Natsu opened the door to the interrogation room and let Lucy enter before entering himself "such a gentleman" she whispered to him, the pink-haired agent spread a toothy grin across his face "_Is… she flirting with me?_" he thought by himself while following her towards the chairs and sat down "So, she could be here with Sting any moment now huh…?" Lucy said her tone slightly nervous "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it, if you want I could do the talking?" Lucy nodded and just then Sting entered the door followed by a police officer.

"Well, if it isn't the hot lady I saw in the club, missed me?" Sting said smirking at her "Don't talk to her like that you dick, you've got some explaining to do for us" Natsu growled at the blonde-haired male "Hey, easy I just wanna talk to my lady here. I don't need to be talked to by such a … what can we say" Sting said in a low tone, "You… J-Just listen to my boyfriend here!" Lucy quickly said sputtering slightly "_Better keep this act going… and what's wrong with me? Normally I'm never this nervous…_" Lucy thought by herself "If you say so, I'll listen to myself then I suppose" Sting smirked at the blonde who shot him the dirtiest look she could think of "Listen here, you cut the flirting and the loverboy attitude here now, you're here not to flirt with me, you're here because we need information about your crimes" Lucy hissed standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"I'd love to tell you everything I know, but hey there's people I don't like in here, I will only speak if it's just you" Sting replied leaning back in his chair "god dammit, you fucking listen here, you don't tell us who you want to talk to or not. It's none of your concern you just talk" Natsu said making his hand a fist "Fine, all I know is; I've been to that party yes, I was talking to Mirajane but I was outside smoking my cigarette when people busted in and just went shooting everywhere" Sting made up trying to look very serious "Alright, well who's penthouse was it?" Lucy smoothly asked trying to figure out if he was lying or not "I don't fucking know some dude called Elfman I think" Sting shrugged.

"My god, well save us your despicable lies now tell us all the things you know Sting. Or you'll pay for what you did there and it's not here on the office alright" Natsu said in a lower tone "Natsu, stop it we need to do this another way" Lucy said calmly. "So it's good cop bad cop huh?" Sting smirked at the two almost starting to argue.

*-After hearing out sting-*

**a/n: Sorry, some of you people hate middle notes but I just wanted to say: use your imagination on how Sting was in this time skip :$.**

"So, Sting told you everything huh?" Gray said while leaning against the desk of the blonde agent "Yes he did, luckily Lucy here wrote it all down" Natsu grinned while putting a hand on her shoulder which caused the blonde to smile slightly while she was going through some new documents she got "Well, thanks" she merely said because she concentrated on the documents of Sting. "You know, he said he had an alibi right?" Lucy said looking up at the pink-haired male "Yes why? We've got enough proof he's guilty. All we need to do is find Mirajane" the male said locking eyes with Lucy "Natsu…" she said sighing letting the male think. Lucy noticed he finally understood by the expression on his face "So all we got to do is find Rogue right? He told us the address so we should be able to find him soon, let's go!" Natsu said excitedly finally thinking he could get some action "Natsu calm down, first we need permission, second we can't go alone you don't know what is waiting there" Lucy stated stopping the male from running away like a little child "right I knew that" he grinned rubbing the back of his head innocently "but I can handle those dicks anyway" he said "you flamebrain, even though you could you should bring people with you but, I've gotta dash see ya later both" the ink-haired male said before he ran off.

"But Lucy, you still have to tell me something remember?"

"It's almost lunchtime, I'll tell you then kay?" Lucy quickly said trying to earn some time "Lucy, you stop postponing telling this I want to know" Natsu said while grabbing both of the blonde's shoulders "Alright, I'll tell you" Lucy sighed pushing his hands off of her shoulders "Levy thought we would make a good couple" Lucy mumbled looking at the floor blushing "Really huh?" Natsu smirked "D-Don't get any ideas mister" Lucy quickly said reading the expression from his face "even though I said it before, you're really cute when you're blushing" he continued.

"Stop it!"

"Nah, I mean it, you know let's go on a date someday, I'm not the only one who improves us now, let's make ourselves and friends happy" the pink-haired grinned "_I don't want to reject him… But I don't want to go on a date yet_" Lucy thought while flushing scarlet at the sudden question "That's … sudden but I… I'd love to someday but not some kind of fancy place, don't really like that" Lucy smiled which caused the male smile back "man, we're a lot alike you know, how about I let you choose, I'll be at your place at 6" he grinned turning around leaving the office since it was already time to leave actually. "But… I didn't say it was today!" Lucy whined but then smiled "_I'm really liking him now, fuck_" she thought "Well, indeed time to go home" Lucy said looking at the clock at her desk.

**~X~**

"_**Natsu, you just come to my place if you don't mind we won't go out. Just pizza and Netflix as they call it huh? I'd go out with you if you want though so just say your real opinion on my idea**_" Lucy texted the male she had a date with tonight she was in her comfy clothes, she had no idea why she didn't dress up for him. Why she felt so comfortable around him, she just did and didn't question it any further really. The screen from her phone lit up as she got a text back from Natsu "_**I'm completely fine with that idea Luce but if I still see you in fancy clothes then we're definetly going out since you don't understand the purpose of a date you weirdo**_" Lucy smiled as she read it, she knew he wasn't serious "_**Oh I'm sorry, but just come over already and name the genre of movies you'd like to watch or else imma go for a chick flick**_" Lucy replied checking her movies she had wondering if he'd like them "_**Oh god, the horror please no! Just, do me some action movies or something like that**_".

"_Same genre huh?_" Lucy smiled of the thought they really did have a lot in common.

The doorbell rang and Lucy walked on over towards the door to open it, when she opened it she saw a grinning face and a bouquet of red roses pushed in her face "Natsu… They're beautiful thank you" Lucy smiled as she smiled letting the male enter "Well, beautiful woman deserve beautiful flowers right?" he winked at her walking on over towards her couch.

"You really wanna order pizza?" Lucy questioned the male who was holding the phone in his hands and nodded "If that's okay with you" he grinned slightly "_damn, this is the weirdest date ever but I like it. It's… fun_" Lucy thought by herself "Yeah, completely fine you just order something, don't matter really I'll be in the kitchen" she said as she turned around walking towards the kitchen.

"But what movie you wanna watch?" Lucy said from the kitchen "They're in the drawer below my TV, you go look" she continued while looking in the fridge.

"Found one!" Natsu said a few minutes later "Already?" Lucy asked while walking over towards him to go see what movie he picked "Like this one?" he grinned at her "Damn, that's my favorite movie" Lucy smiled "Let's wait 'till the pizza is here before watching".

"Sure, I can wait" Natsu smiled sweetly "What you want to do 'till then?" he questioned looking in the brown orbs of the blonde female in front of him "Dunno, name something" she replied

*-time skip-*

The doorbell rang and Lucy walked on over towards the door, she paid the pizza delivery guy and took the pizza's from him and closed the door behind her. She put the pizza on the coffee table in front of the couch while Natsu was getting the movie ready.

"Sorry we have to watch on my laptop just because I don't have a DVD player" Lucy sighed "Hey, no worries its fine" Natsu smiled which caused the blonde to smile back.

**~X~**

The movie finished a while ago, Natsu and Lucy were both cleaning up the kitchen, they made a huge mess in the meantime. Lucy sighed as she put the last things away "Finally done" she said while looking at the pink-haired male who nodded.

"I probably get going then" Natsu said as he looked at the clock "But you'd stay?" Lucy questioned "Yes, I know I'm very sorry but I've really gotta go" Natsu said as he slowly walked on over towards her doubting in his mind if he should do it, if he really should leave her like that or stay, and have some fun with her.

"But you'll see me tomorrow morning right?" he smiled at the pouting blonde "Yeah, I know but I'm so lonely, I'd… I'd like some company once in a while you know" she replied looking at the floor "Luce, I'll be there whenever you need me…" he paused for a second "Just not now…" he caused her to look him in the eyes by pulling her chin up with his index finger, Lucy suddenly flushed scarlet as the male bent in to kiss her "Na—" she wanted to say but she got cut off by the warmth of the male's lips pressing against hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back without even realizing what she was doing.

When Natsu pulled back her eyes widened and her face was beet red the pink-haired male grinned at her "You're cute when you're blushing" he winked and then turned around and left her apartment.

Next thing you know Lucy is sitting on her couch never changing her thoughts on how he kissed her, she really was falling in love with him.

**a/n: o3o I can't write dates, just it's so awkward for me XD but I tried my best, I know this is a shitty chapter and all but be proud I'm on schedule c: **

**Anyways; leave a lovely review on how great I did (Just kidding it's shitty as hell).**


End file.
